


I'll Show You my Shadows

by midearthwritings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Talking, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings
Summary: With you by his side, Thorin has nothing to be afraid of.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Kudos: 21





	I'll Show You my Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Just some soft and scared Thorin, because it's okay to be scared sometimes.  
> Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings).

Walking through the corridors of Rivendell, you tried to find your way back to the room that had been offered to you for the night. But everything looked the same and you were getting more lost at each turn you took. When you walked past an opening leading to some sort of balcony, you stopped. Your Hobbit friend was standing there, looking down at something.

"Bilbo!" You exclaimed, making your way up to him.

Once you were at his level, you smiled.

"I am glad to have found you, burglar."

"Ah!" He said, burrying his hands in his pockets. "Yes, yes. I am glad too."

"I couldn't find my way back to my chambers and everything looks the s-"

Foreign voices interrupted you, and your eyes fell on the garden, further down. Gandalf and Elrond were walking side by side. You looked back at Bilbo.

"Were you eavesdropping?" You asked suspiciously.

The Halfling's cheeks turned bright red and he shifted on his feet.

"N-no. I mean, not intentionally."

You shook your head and you opened your mouth to reprimand him when you heard Lord Elrond speak up. Something about a disease, and someone's grandfather.

"What are they talking about?" You questioned out loud, your eyebrows furrowing.

"The goldsickness hanging above the head of my bloodline."

Both you and the Hobbit spun around, your eyes meeting Thorin's. Respectfully, you bowed your head to the King Under the Mountain. 

"Oh, ah, erm..." Bilbo stuttered. "I- I'm going to go back to.. to the... Yes."

And with that, the halfling ran away as fast as a terrified rabbit would. You sighed, turning back. You listened to Thorin's footsteps growing louder as he came up next to you.

"I didn't think you would fall as low as eavesdropping onto a private conversation." He confessed.

"It wasn't intentional." You replied, using Bilbo's earlier words. 

Looking up, you took in the sight of the full moon. The night was clear and the air was fresh. Very pleasant. 

"I'm sure they are mistaken." You declared. "I haven't seen you fight, but I heard stories. You will not let it have you that easily."

"Of course I won't." He snapped.

Your eyes shot down to glare at him.

"Don't take your anger out on me. I didn't do anything."

Thorin looked away and his shoulders slumped down, in shame you supposed. You hoped. After all, you hadn't done anything to deserve his anger. You let him as he gently grabbed your hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"You are right." He said. "My apologies."

His words dug a hole in your chest and found their home inside your heart. For anyone else, it wouldn't have been much. But you knew Thorin was bad at expressing things. And you have had never heard him utter an apology to any member of the company. Even when he was in the wrong. In a way, it wasn't fair. But on the other hand, it made you feel special.  
You nodded and brushed his knuckles with your thumb before letting go of him.

"Alright, I accept your apology."

The relieved sighed that escaped his mouth was so quiet that for a second, you weren't sure it had even existed. You both looked back at the two old friends having a walk in the garden, and you silently watched as they took their leave.

"What if they are right?" Thorin asked in a murmur, his gaze still fixed where the elf and wizard used to be standing.

You turned to look at him. The soft night wind blew, making his hair dance slightly. The sadness and guilt of his eyes contrasted with the hard features of his face. You hummed pensively and looked away.

"When me and my brother were still children," you began, your eyes traveling on the delicate branches of a tree. "we used to meet with our aunt's daughters and play all day long."

"How does that have to do with my bloodline's curse?" The King interrupted in a harsh tone.

You held up your index finger, inviting him to stay quiet. The leaves wiggled gracefully as two birds bolted into the privacy of the tree.  
  
"I remember one day, we had left the house to play in a nearby forest. After days of constant rain, the Sun was finally shining bright in the sky. And we were eager to enjoy the warmth of the wood under our palms, and our feet."

Instinctively, your left hand went to caress your right palm. You smiled softly and let out a childish chuckle. 

"That day, our oldest cousin and her sister had a disagreement. I cannot recall exactly what it was about, but she pushed her. Her sister's knee was bleeding, and we couldn't make her stop crying. At that time, I have had never seen a child so hurt. And it broke my heart. That day, I promised to never induce such pain on my brother. I promised to never reproduce what she had done."

Slowly, your lips curved backwards. The silence of the night was suffocating and you were almost scared to talk again. A bird came to land close to the both of you. You watched, as the King raised his hand, making the small creature fly away. Defeated, he pulled back, as if the volatile had never been there.

"What happened next?" He asked, disturbing the heavy atmosphere.

Your teeth sank into your bottom lip. It had been long ago since your brother had forgiven you. But it had taken you loads of time, and a ton of reassurance, before you could grant yourself such a thing. 

"I broke my promise." You replied. "We fought and before I could realize what was happening, I heard my hand cracking against his cheek."

You sighed and straightened up, turning to face Thorin completely. His brows were furrowed in confusion, making you laugh. His dark hair, decorated with a few grey strands, looked soft. You allowed your mind to wander, picturing your fingers traveling through his mane, imagining how it would feel. 

"My apologies." He said, stirring you out of your reveries. "I still cannot see how your story has to do with mine."

Your laugh echoed in the night, once again. Reaching out, you took his hands in yours, and brought it to your lips. Locking your eyes with his, you pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"What I am trying to tell you, Thorin Oakenshield, is that you should not be scared of being weak." 

Thorin grunted, taking his hand back.

"I cannot be weak. I am a King."

_Stubborn dwarf..._

"Your weaknesses are part of you, my King, wether you like it or not." You whispered, offering him a smile. "No matter how much you promise yourself not to commit such and such an act, you can still slip. But it doesn't mean you're a bad person. Your weaknesses help you grow into a better, wiser, stronger being. And even if my story is different from yours, I went through something similar and it turned out okay. I am not less of a person. So do not be afraid, for there will be people to pull you back up if you fall." 

Minutes passed where you stared at each other, not saying anything. The moonlight fell like gentle autumn rain on his face, illuminating his eyes. And you wondered how such precious jewels could ever be filled with things such as sadness, guilt, and anger. You wondered how they looked when the King was happy, genuinely happy. Would the corners crinkle from him smiling? Would they shine brighter than they already did?

"Will you?"

His voice startled you and you shook your head to erase the pictures your mind had painted.

"Excuse me?" You questioned.

"Will you?' Thorin repeated.

It was your turn to furrow your brows in confusion.

"Will I what, Thorin?"

The King stepped closer, and despite his slightly shorter height, his presence was intimidating. 

"Will you be there to help me back on my feet if I fall?"

Your face muscles relaxed and you felt the ghost of a smile curving your lips.

"Of course, my King."

"But," he whispered, taking another step closer to you. "What if I hurt you?"

Before you could think about it, your hand found its way upwards and cupped the Dwarf's cheek. You felt him lean into your touch.

"Then, I shall have mercy and forgive you, for I have been in that place in the past." You promised.

What had felt like heavy pressure on your shoulders earlier was now gone, and the heavy atmosphere had turned into something comfortable. Thorin's beard was rough against the sensitive skin of your palm. And yet, you found yourself wanting more. All it would take was a little bravery and some boldness, to lean forward. And you would be able to find out how his facial hairs felt against your chin, as you kissed him. But that was for another time. Tonight, you had seen and touched more than you would have thought.   
Two strong hands gently grabbed your waist, sending a shiver down your spine, and the King's voice rose to your ears.

"Well, with you by my side, I believe I have nothing to fear."


End file.
